CHUCKIE
by Purokulots v5.0
Summary: ChuckieSendohRukawaWalang Kwentang plot at fic::taglish::ooc::noypis lang::to my fwendships, Ryuen, Zap, to CHUCKS!::after 50 years, nagbalik po ang kumag::


**"CHUCKIE"**

By: Purokulots v5.0 with Ryuen & Zap Mama

Genre: General/Korni/General pa rin… Fluff na Sap na kilig konti… wehehehe!

Warning/s: OOC, TAGLISH, (4 NOYPIS onli-tnx), Muras, wala lang… Sendoh ma-flirt at Rukawang uto-uto! Hahahaha!

Cast/s: Sendoh, Rukawa, Chuckie

Rating: PG

Dedis: Toxic3io, Jam, SenRu fans, SAYO! AXKML!

Summary: Sendoh + Rukawa +Chuckie Walang kwentang FIC!

Type: 1shot lang po --

A/N: D Jam, sori busy kame eh, pero thanks sa di pagkalimot! Peace!

**STANDARD D'S APPLY**

----------------------------------

83-90.

Hn.

Talo.

Mas magaling pa rin kami… sila, anim lamang sa kanila… kami dalawa lang… wala pa ko sa last part nang laro niyan a. Pano na lang kaya kung nakasama pa ko hanggang sa huli? Malamang nanalo pa kami.

Badtrip talaga pero… that's life!

Ch!

Napailing ng konti si Rukawa habang papaalis na siya sa kung saan naganap ang laban ng Kainan at Ryonan. Well, natalo rin ang Ryonan- gaya ng Shohoku rin- sa totoo lang, hindi naman sa pagyayabang pero mejo inaasahan din naman ni Rukawa na matatalo ang Ryonan…

'Kami nga natalo eh…kayo pa?' Heh, yabang ko naman ata…

Naglakad na siya at handa nang lumabas sa gym nang bigla siyang makaramdam ng pagkauhaw.

Tamang-tama naman at may nakita siyang vendo machine kaya…

/Vendo…vendo… nu kaya/

Matapos makapili ay…

'Huh? Anong-!'

Halos maibuga niya ang iniinom niyang Chuckie dahil bigla na lamang may nagtilian…

Si Rukawa ay hindi yung tipong mahilig makelam or makihalubilo sa mga tao sa paligid niya pero this time, ibahin natin ang sitwasyon.

'Halo, tao lang po ako… marunong din naman akong ma-curious!'

At kaya naman pinuntahan niya ang source nang ingay habang iniinom pa rin ang kanyang Chuckie.

At behold!

Medyo napalaki ang mata niya dahil mga fans pala ng Ryonan Basketball Team ang mga nagiingay na yun! Sa corridor kasi ay makikitang naghahanda nang mag-ayos ang Ryonan Team. Andun ang urrangutan-looking-pes ni Uozumi, si Fukulots-Fukuda, si Unknown 1, si Unknown 2 at syempre si….-!

"AAAHHHHYYEEE!" tili-tili

Halos ngatain ni Rukawa ang kawawang straw ng kanyang Chuckie dahil sa hindi niyang maipaliwanag na emotion.

'Shet, ano ba to… naiinggit ba ko sa kanya!'

KORAK po mga pips, ang pinagkakaguluhan ng mga repapips ay walang iba kung hindi si Akira Sendoh.

'Hn, feeling starstruck to ah!'

Mejo paatras na sana siya nang biglang sumigaw ang isang uhuging bata na nagngangalang Hikoichi Aida.

"Aaaa! Oi, Rukawa! Aba, kaw nga!"

BONK

'Badtrip ka kung sino ka mang pandak ka…'

Well… napalingon ang buong Ryonan BT pati shempre si Sendoh…

And so…

Hikoichi: (excited na hinde) Uyy… Rukawa kaw ba yan!

Rukawa: (exasperated) … /Hinde, pero ako si Kaede- ayos ba un/

Pati si Coach Taoka ay napatingin…

Coach: Huh?

Rukawa: … /Tangina, dapat hindi na ko sumilip sa corridor eh! Badtrip talaga/

Uozumi: Hn, Hikoichi tama na yan… let's go na! (badtrip dahil talo sila plus na-technical pa siya)

Fukuda: (simangot) …

Rukawa: … /Taragis na Fukuda to… sama na nga nang itsura, nakasimangot pa/

Unkown 1: (lapit kay Rukawa konti) Nu ginagawa mo d2?

Rukawa: (wlang alam) …?

Unknown1: (mejo naiinis na) hoy Rukawa, wat gawa mo d2?

Rukawa: (nakatingin lang) … /Cno ba tong kolokoy na to? #6? Meron palang #6 sa Ryonan/

Unknown1: (asar na) Grrrr, hello! Ako po si Koshino Hiroaki, wat gawa mo d2!

Unknown2: Tama na yan Kosh, ligo na tayo… baho ko na eh!

Koshino: Pwede ba Ueksa- mauna ka na- tutal mabaho ka na pala eh!

Rukawa:… /Ueksa? May salita bang ganun/

At shempre, annoyed to death na si Koshino, habang no comment lang naman yung ibang team mates. Umalis na si Uozumi, si Coach pati si Fukulots at si Ueksa, handa na ring sumunod, tanging si Koshino na lamang ang hindi pa umaalis.

Rukawa: (patay na tono) di ka ba susunod dun?

Koshino: Hah, may dila ka naman pala eh! (sabay alis pero badtrip talaga)

Rukawa: … /cno bang nagsabing wala akong dila/

Paalis na rin siya nang biglang may sumutsot sa kanya.

Psst!

Rukawa: (nakatalikod) … /Ewan ko sau, ang sutsot para sa aso lang yan/

Sendoh: Oist… "boy-chuckie"…

At parang mejo nag-init ang tenga ni Rukawa nung marinig niya ang sinabi sa kanya.

Rukawa: … /Ano daw kamo? BOY CHUCKIE/

Lumingon sha at…

Rukawa: hn, bakit "boy-tukmol"/Shut up, pwede? Talo ka na nga diyan eh/

Sendoh: (chuckles) Yabang mo naman… (smile)

Rukawa: hn… baho mo naman… (frowns)

Lumapit si Sendoh at sumandal sa pader habang nakangiti pa rin kay boy-chuckie. Patuloy pa rin sa pag-inom si Ru ng kanyang Chuckie… (a/n: ang laki ng Chuckie kaya madaming laman- wehehehehe!)

Sendoh: Hn, kung mabaho talaga ako- dapat kanina ka pa umalis db? (smile pa rin)

Sa totoo lang hindi lingid sa kaalaman ni Rukawa na pagod na si Sendoh- malamang, katatapos lang ng game kaya nman mejo nasu-surprise talaga to kc nakukuha pa rin nitong makipag kwentuhan at shempre ang ngumiti na para bang hindi sha nakatikim nang pagkatalo…

Mejo nakababa na ang ilang spiky-hair ni Sendoh at shempre, pawisan na rin sha… hindi na rin nakatuck-in yung jersey niya at meron na ring twalya na nakasampay sa likod niya pero kung isa kang die-hard fan nito, eh, masasabi mong looking-good pa rin ang dude na to…

Rukawa: (sipsip sa chuckie)… paalis na ko… (sip-sip)

Sendoh: (pumikit saglit at smile ulet) sure… (waves) ingat…

Nang patalikod na si Sendoh ay hindi tlaga alam ni Rukawa kung bakit bigla na lang sha nagsalita…

Rukawa: (monotone) …ba't ka natalo/Anong! Arrgghh! Tangina Rukawa ang daldal mo talaga- shut up na lang pwede/

Mejo nagulat si Sendoh sa tanong na yun… actually paalis na talaga sha at well, gusto na niyang maligo talaga pero… hindi din niya alam kung bakit kelangan niyang sagutin ang tanong nang batang ito…

Sendoh: ha?

Rukawa: (rolls eyes) Ang sabi ko…-!

Sendoh: -oo na… malamang, hindi kami nanalo kaya talo kami, simple lang db? (ngiti) /Rukawa… minsan di kita talaga ma-gets…pero…hmm…/

Rukawa: Ch, kupal na sagot yan… ang sabihin mo, di ka nagpraktis…

Sendoh: (tawa) ahahah… teka nga muna… (sandal ule sa pader) bakit ba… ang daldal mo ngayon? Hmm?

Wahahaha- nagulat si Rukawa sa tanong na yun… kaya naman… nag-blush sha!

((blush-blush))

Sendoh: o? (ngiti) heheh…namula ka jan!

Rukawa: (pikon) Gago…! (sip-sip chuckie)

Sendoh: ha? "gwapo"? alam ko na yun matagal na… gwapo talaga ako… (winks)

Rukawa: kapal… /Mas gwapo ako syo noh../

Napailing na lang si Sendoh at tumingin sa kaliwa- may upuan na malapit dun- at dahilan sa mejo nangangawit na rin sha ay nag-decide na rin shang maupo- naka de-kwatro at naka fold ang arms sa chest.

Sendoh: Upo ka… baka tumangkad ka lalo… di na _tayo_ bagay niyan… (ngiti)

Rukawa: (glares-glares) Ch, bakit naman ako uupo? At anong "bagay"/Ano ba to, bakit ba ko nakikipag-usap d2 sa ewan na to! BAGAY! Kelan ba tayo naging bagay/

Sendoh: hm- wala lang… malamang nakatayo ka… kaya dapat maupo ka naman… so…sit! (smile)

Rukawa: Ewan ko sayo… (sip-sip chuckie)

Sendoh: (smirks) mukhang madaming laman yang chuckie mo ah… tagal mo namang ubusin..

Rukawa: Hn…

Napatingin si Sendoh sa ceiling saglit at nagbuntong hininga. Sa totoo lang, bakas din naman sa mata ng Ace player ang kalungkutan dahil nga sa natalo sila… m,atagal din naman kasi nilang pinangarap na matalo ang Kainan pero…

Hindi napansin ni Sendoh na nakaupo na rin si Rukawa… sa sahig nga lang! (a/n: ano ba yan, sorry na pips ha- wala lang talagang istorya to eh… laseng kasi ako ngayon habang ginagawa ko to! Hehehe, napilit lang pow ako ni Ryuen eh!)

Sendoh: (brows raised) O? Mukha ka namang pulubi jan.. may upuan naman d2…

Rukawa: Ch… (ok lang naman siguro kung makikipag-kwentuhan ako… wala lang…)

Sendoh: Oist Rukawa… sabi ko, maupo ka d2… (sabay turo sa tabi niya)

Rukawa: (glares) hindi na…

Sendoh: (brows raised- smiles) ang yabang mo naman…

Rukawa: bakit na naman ba? Lagi na lang akong mayabang… (brows furrowed)

Sendoh: O! hahaha… joke lang, wag ka nang magalit! Shempre, feeling ko iniinsulto mo ko dahil anjan ka, tapos and2 ako- ganun na ba talaga ako kabaho? (sniffs own shirt) di pa naman ah! (grins)

Rukawa: (weird look) …./Nu ba to/

Sendoh: (grins)

Napabuntong hininga ulet si Sendoh at napapikit- sa 22o lang, inaantok na rin sha kaso- sa 22o lang din eh… nahihiya naman sha kung lalayasan na lang niya si Rukawa…

/Eh, mukhang nasa 'mood' pa naman ata ang Rookie na to na makipag-usap…/

/Ibang klase talaga…/

…interesting…/

….

Besides…

….

Di alam ni Sendoh kung baket pero 'kyut' ang tingin niya kay Rukawa in fairness ha…

….

Anyway…

Sendoh: (sighs) ay naku Kainan… Kainan… kelan ko kaya kayo matatalo…

Rukawa: (brows furrowed) badtrip cla…

Sendoh: (looks at Ru- smirks) hnde, magaling lang talaga cla…

Rukawa: (tingin kay Sen) …

Sendoh: (nods, smiles) Teamwork…

Rukawa: Meron kami nun…

Sendoh: hm… meron din kami… pero natalo pa rin tayo… hehe (kamot-ulo)

Rukawa: hn, di ka nagpraktis!

Sendoh: (shakes head) Rukawa, hindi porkit natalo ka- hindi ka nagpraktis… so, hindi ka rin nagpraktis kasi natalo kayo, hmm? (smiles)

Rukawa: hn… kulang ka sa praktis.

Sendoh: (chuckles) Ngayon kulang naman… ay naku… hm, pwede rin yang cnabi mo- may point ka, pero kung iisipin mo… sa bawat laro talaga, merong nananalo at merong natatalo… ganun lang yun looks incredously hn, wag mo naman sabihing di mo alam yan! Logic yan! (tawa)

Rukawa: (annoyed) Do'aho, alam ko yan… /Grrr… tama na Kaede, umuwi ka nalang kasi/

Sendoh: ows? Hmm… kung gayon…-/Hindi kaya-/

Rukawa: …!

Sendoh: Hm, wg mo sabihing nakiki-sympathy ka sa pagkatalo ko?

Rukawa: a-/Tangna…! Hindi kaya… 22o snasabi niya? I mean, bakit naman kc and2 ako in the first place/

Sendoh: (smiles warmly) Thank you ha… ok lang yun, ok lang ako…

Rukawa: (looks down- blushes na naman!)

Sendoh: (chuckles) para kang nagmumurang kamatis jan!

Rukawa: (manages to look back, smirks slightly) parang sinabi mo na yan sakin dati… (a/n: weheheh, yung fic ko po na 'halaga at harana'… wehehehehe)

Sendoh: talaga? (brows furrowed, smiling) parang wala akong maalala? Hehe.. (kamot-ulo)

Rukawa: Hn, ewan! (sip-sip chuckie kaso…ubos na!) huh-/La na palang laman…/

Tumayo si Rukawa mula sa pagkakaupo at…

Rukawa: Alis na ko…

/Sa 22o lang… kung titingnan niyo…/

Sendoh: Kagad?

Rukawa: (looks)

Sendoh: (brows raised, smiles innocently) Kala ko ba nagkwe-kwentuhan pa tayo?

/Parang walang kwenta ang nangyaring pag-uusap namin pero… sa 22o lang…/

/…marami akong natutunan sa tao na to…/

Rukawa: Hn, antok ka na eh…

Sendoh: (yawns) Hohumm… oo nga noh… (stretches, twist his neck)

/…kung titingnan niyo parang wala naman talaga kaming pinag-usapan pero… para sa kin, hindi na kelangan pa nang mahabang pag-uusap para lang malaman ko ang natutunan ko…/

/…/

Rukawa: Hn…

Sendoh: (smiles, looks at Ru lazily) Hehe… um… (stares)

Biglang tumayo si Sendoh at…

Sendoh: Oi, wait mo ko d2 ha…

Rukawa: Anong-! Alis na ko… (!)

Sendoh: Hinde! Sandali lang… basta, wait mo ko…

Lumiko si Sendoh sa corridor at…

/Natutunan ko ang mga simpleng bagay na alam kong kelangan ko pa rin namang I-flourish sa sarili ko…/

/Si Sendoh… natalo siya, totoo yan pero… tinanggap niya ito nang buong-puso…/

/Alam ko yun kasi nakita ko na ngumiti sha habang nakipag-kamay kay Maki…/

/Masakit ang matalo sa laro, lalo na kung pinaghirapan mo talaga ang page-ensayo pero… tama sha, sa bawat laro… iisa lang ang pwede manalo at iisa lang din ang pwede matalo…/

Sendoh: O, anjan ka pa ba? smiles Buti naman… O, eto… (throws something)

Rukawa: (wide-eyed) Huh? Ano to? (catches, surprised) …!

Sendoh: (winks, smiles then sips on his straw) Hehe… Chuckie, db? Alam kong favorite mo yan.

Rukawa: Uh../Panong-/

Sendoh: Wag mo nang itanong kung 'pano' ko nlaman, inom na, "_baby"… _accck! (dodges at something that was thrown at him)

Rukawa: Gunggong ka… (throws his empty Chuckie carton, smiles slightly)

Sendoh: Heh- Chuckie lang pala katapat mo eh para ngumiti ka, hm, lam ko na ngayon… (winks)

Rukawa: Ch, Baliw. (sips his own Chuckie, smirks)

/Sa 22o lang…bilib na talaga ako sa Sendoh Akira na to… ewan ko ba pero… ang konti lang naman ng nasabi niya pero parang ang dami ko nang natutunan…/

/_Sportsmanship_… mukhang okay yun…/

Rukawa: (turns to leave)

Sendoh: Rukawa…

Rukawa: hn?

Sendoh: (smiles) So, tayo ang maghaharap sa semis…

Rukawa: Oo… /Tayo…/

Sendoh: Galingan mo ha… /Gagalingan ko rin para syo…/

Rukawa: Baka dapat mong sabihin yan sa sarili mo…

Sendoh: Heh… di na kailangan… matagal ka nang pinaghandaan nito… (sabay turo sa sarili)

Rukawa: Ows?

Sendoh: (nods) Um… Kaw yata ang paboritong kalaban ni "number 7" ng Ryonan… (smiles)

Rukawa: (slightly wide-eyed) uh…/Sen…doh/

Sendoh: Eh ikaw… cno paborito mong 'kalaban'? (grins, almost biting into his straw)

/…di ko alam kung ano ang dapat kong maramdaman o isipin itong mga sandali na to… pero… /

/…ang alam ko lang ay…./

/…ok na tao tong si Akira Sendoh…/

/…at…/

Rukawa: hn… wala. (walks away- stops, turns) Oist… thank u sa Chuckie…

Sendoh: (chuckles) Chure! (winks)

Rukawa: Hn… (a small smile on his lips while sipping his chuckie) ligo ka na… baho mo na eh!

Sendoh: (grins) sarili mo lang naamoy mo…

Rukawa: Hn! Do'aho! (walks)

Sendoh: (winks, smiles) Kitakits… Ingat ka…

At lumakad na nga si Rukawa palabas nang gym with the thought in his head…

((Sa labas, may isang putlaing bata ang makikitang naka-pamewang habang naglalakad na pauwi at umiinom ng Chuckie…))

/…shempre, paborito ko rin shang kalaban pero mamamatay muna ako bago ko aminin yun sa kanya noh, hn! TT/

**POSTA! WAHHH! ANG KORNI PUTA! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!**

**A/N**: O, pwede niyo na po akong patayin… walang kwenta eh! TT Sori po ha… si Ryuen kumagers kasi eh! Kupalers talaga! RnR po, thankies! TT tulog Zzzzz…. Laseng…laseng….laseng…--

Ryuen: Tangina PK, baket hinde nakakatawa ang ginawa natin! 

_PK: Tangina tinulungan niyo kc ako eh! Kung ako lang to, nakakatawa sana to!_

_Zap Mama: Yabang mo naman!_

_PK: 220 naman eh! Mga badtrip kayo! Tapos sakin pa nka-pangalan to! Yari na image ko sa mga SENRU fans! Galit na sila sakin! _

_PK/ZAPMAMA: OA!_

_FANS: SANA DI NALANG KAU NAGSULAT!_


End file.
